Fantasmagorico
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: ok ya antes para otra serie hice un fic parecido, este es un fic no yaoi como el originals adaptado a naruhina, de suspenso y muy romantico espero me dejen sus opiniones, amo leerlas nota: fanasmal y fantasmagorico son mios
1. Chapter 1

Fantasmal

Dizque terror

capitulo uno de tres

Una fantasía macabra , un mal sueño... eso , solo era eso ¿verdad?

Porque la vida no es solo blanco o negro o gris, la vida es un escaparate de colores,¿no es así?, entonces ¿que mundo era aquel fragmento de angustia que se alzaba como el everest y sin embargo lo hundía peligrosamente en la desesperación?

Todo había sido tan repentino , un ataque masivo de Orochimaru , con todos esos seres medio mutantes. Sasuke había estado finalmente del lado de konoha en esa situación y había peleado fieramente con el, lo mismo que Naruto , muchos ninjas habían peleado , recordaba que Hanabi , su equipo , Konojamaru y sus amigos habían estado involucrados lo mismo que ella y sus compañeros durante el examen de chinin hacia tres años.

Naruto había sido de gran ayuda, ella recordaba haber luchado a su lado, recordaba que a diferencia de la ultima ves había durado varios días esta batalla, causando gran destrucción, por eso, mientras los civiles iban a refugios seguros ellos habían ido a una especie de cuartel , había varios cuartos y el área estaba protegida.

Durante la ultima semana del ataque ella había vivido en el ala del cuartel dedicada a los equipos 6,7,8,9,10 . afortunadamente la mayoría se conocía , si bien había un equipo con el que casi no trataba, ellos tampoco les hablaban mucho

Hinata estaba algo confundida no entendía como había llegado de nuevo a la base del cuartel, seguramente en algún momento había quedado inconsciente , no debió ser nada grabe porque estaba en el cuartel y no el hospital

Hinata camino y topo con algo, era una barrera invisible, un cristal tal vez, Hinata escucho voces

Todo a sido algo terrible mejor que lo tomemos con calma-dijo Tusanade –Sama en tono consolador

¿Calma? ¿cómo me pides calma? ella esta... esta...- Neji gritaba como loco para sorpresa de los presente estaba muy alterado y Naruto lo detenía para evitar que se fuera contra ella

Yo también lo estoy sufriendo Neji, todos sufrimos por ella

¿Que es lo que hay que tomar con calma?- se pregunto la chica

Neji, Naruto, ¿que pasa?, ¿por quien sufren tanto?, ¿acaso hay algo que no me han  
dicho?-Murmuro Hinata- Pero debía de ser un murmullo muy bajito porque nadie contesto , simplemente llanto, un llanto largo y permanente

Hinata miro a su alrededor , ¿donde estaba Hanabi? ella había empezado a ser ninja hacia un par de meses , lo ultimo que recordaba era el ataque de Orochimaru pero , ¿donde estaban sus amigos Shino , Kiba , los demás? ¿estaban bien? – pensó ella

Vamos debemos tratar de descansar, mañana iremos todos al hospital

¿Hospital? Hanabi ella esta en el hospital ¿porque yo no me entere? tal ves estuve inconsciente mucho tiempo , no recuerdo ...-pensó todos caminaban a sus cuartos , todos en un silencio expectante que causaba gran angustia

Hinata les siguió... les vio entrar en sus cuartos tan acongojados que simplemente parecían estar demasiado preocupados .Sakura abrió el cuarto de Sasukey se quedo parada en la puerta con una onda tristes reflejada en su rostro, se le cayeron dos lagrimas. Hinata iba a decir algo pero no se atrevió ella entro y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Neji entro y al parecer echo llave a su puerta porque se escucho el cerrojo y luego una botella que se estrellaba contra la pared ¿Neji, estaba de mal humor? Hinata trago saliva preferible no ir a averiguarlo, Lee se metió en su cuarto justo cerro la puerta cuando Hinata pasaba por allí se empezó a escuchar la regadera, uno a uno sus amigos y amigas entraron en sus cuartos y ce encerraban con verdadera tristeza y mal humor algunos no estaban , tendrían que estar en el hospital ojala no fuera nada grave -penso

Hinata llego a su cuarto antes del de Naruto y se detuvo ¿cerrado? ¿por qué mi cuarto tiene llave , es que lo cerré sin darme cuenta? y ¿ahora que hago?¿dónde me voy a dormir?

Hinata miro atrás de si, Neji estaba encorajinado en su cuarto , TenTen estaba bañándose la habitación de Hinata estaba con llave ,las maestras... sea lo que sea mejor no meterse con ellas e Ino , ella sabia que ino estaba ayudando en el hospital los turnos que Sackura no cubría porque se turnaban y aunque probablemente la habitación de sasuke este vacía , Sackura se había metido a llorarlo a solas...mmmm... Ya se... me dormiré en el cuarto de Naruto kun , jijiji al fin y al cabo somos muy buenos amigos no se va a enojar con migo.

Además tengo pretexto, hemos peleado mucho juntos , nuestra relación se a estrechado mucho a lo mejor puedo sacarle alguna frase cariñosa- Hinata jugaba con sus manos divagando y pensándolo mucho – hemos dormido antes juntos en misiones , no tendría nada de malo , con que me salga antes de que los demás me vean .. Hinata sonreía sonrojadísima,

En verdad las ultimas batallas habían sido muy duras y ella estaba convencida de que de un modo u otro tenia que tomar la iniciativa , o se pasaría la vida viendo como sus oportunidades se escapaban ... de todas formas Naruto era un buen muchacho seguro no se le ocurría abusar de ella en esas circunstancias

Hinata se fue al cuarto y toco pero no abrieron ,respiro hondo y el abrió la puerta al parecer Naruto ya estaba dormido.

¿Na...Naruto kun...-Hinata titubeaba debería salir corriendo y buscar un rincón a lo mejor había un sofá cómodo y... no tenia que hacer el intento de esto podría salir un noviazgo o algo ¿no? te molesta que me duerma en tu cama?- Preguntó en voz muy bajita y mas roja que un tomate-Naruto no abrió los ojos pero sonrió y suspiro- si duérmete a mi lado Hinata.

Hinata se quito la chaqueta y se metió en la cama. Estaba intentando acomodarse cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Naruto a su alrededor y lo apretaron fuertemente..Hinata suspiro y se le quedo mirando a Naruto muy calladita...

Supongo que no hay nada malo e que me abrace ¿somos amigos no ?además yo siento tanto frió , estoy calientita así- pensó y se quedo dormida

A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos y estaba solita escucho la regadera, y se puso de pie camino hasta el baño se veía la cortina cerrada y trasparente Naruto era tan bello, su físico era perfecto y aprieta tan bien en las noches...-penso

Hinata ...

Si Naruto kun?

Anoche te soñé, te tenia en mis brazos y yo..yo...

#O.O# hay no se si deba escuchar eso Naruto.. solo tengo 15 años ...

Hinata -murmuro Naruto antes de que en la puerta se escucharan unos fuertes toquidos

Naruto date prisa o nos iremos sin ti- Grito Neji -Naruto abrió de golpe la cortina y respondió

Ya voy , no estoy sordo.- contesto el rubio gotitas de agua resbalaban en su perfecto cuero desnudo

Naruto kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun...O\\\\\\\O

Hinata iba a quitarse del camino pero... Naruto solo la atravesó y salió de allí- Hinata estaba pasmada Naruto acababa de pasar a través de ella, ni siquiera la había visto ¿por qué,¿como?

Ok espero que les guste este fic es uno de 3 capítulos y no hay mas

Ok esta es una aclaración sobre varios puntos importantes : primero _**el fic es mío**_, porque el original es mío y de mi propia imaginativa invención , este fic fue echo hace mucho con un solo propósito y eso era un reto amistoso que trataba de poner a escritores de un genero en un roll ajeno al suyo en mi caso mis fics todos caen en el romanticismo erótico, hentai si los quieren llamar así, el punto es que hiciera algo ajeno a esto, es decir terror , no creo que mi fic sea terrorífico ciertamente no cae en tragedia , no podría escribir una , pero en fin. El punto es:

Fantasmal fue creado originalmente en un genero que no manejo mucho pero me gusto mucho el resultado a mi como escritora. También fue creado para otra serie así que para que fuera fiel a Naruto e debido adaptarlo y hacerle muchas modificaciones en trama y personalidad de los personajes , y finalmente se a convertido en una adaptación de naruhina siendo que originalmente era una trama yaoi de ShunxHyoga _**así que si lo cambie mucho**_ pero _**desde el material original a la adaptación sigue y seguirá siendo mío**_. Dudo que alguien allá leído mi versión original nunca, pero en todo caso esto _**no es plagió**_ es mi adaptación o evolución de una idea en un genero diferente al yaoi y diferente serie. he dicho, y ay echa la aclaración espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado , son solo 3 capítulos ojala los disfruten

Cariños Ara


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Hinata no lo entendía como era posible, ¿es que acaso esto era un mal sueño?, solo eso , sino como es que Naruto lo atravesó? ¿acaso no lo vio? Pero aun si no te ven la gente no debe poder atravesarte ¿verdad? Pensó llena de angustia, además anoche sentí que me apretabas, lo sentí ¿ como me apretabas si no me sentías?¿como?

Entonces Hinata se lleno de sentimiento y por un segundo su Chacra brillo levemente

¡Naruto estoy aquí!- grito desesperadamente – para su sorpresa Naruto volteo y entorno los ojos como si en verdad lo mirara

Naruto alzo la mano como si intentara tocar algo ,realmente había visto por un segundo una fantasmal silueta, un rostro y un cuerpo casi traslucidos ¿acaso estaba enloqueciendo ? el sabia que esa persona que se había ganado su amor durante las ultimas fieras batallas no estaba allí ¿verdad?

Naruto puedes verme realmente estoy aquí con tigo... pero Hinata sintió que la mirada de Naruto se distraía, como si de pronto la dejara de mirar pero las personas no desaparecen y reaparecen como flechazos de luz.

Naruto se puso pálido su mirada increíblemente triste-Se que no estas aquí , aun así... Hinata mi querida Hinata no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, nadie puede Hinata, querida Hinata...

¿Como era posible? Hinata no podía entenderlo ,mas bien no quería entenderlo, entonces Sasuke esta en el hospital pero su cuarto esta abierto ¿por qué el mío tiene llave? Naruto y yo dormimos juntos hablábamos en el baño o ¿es que solo el pensaba en voz alta y yo contestaba a sus ideas sin que me escuchara?

Naruto salió al cuarto-Neji salgo en un segundo no te atrevas a irte sin mi- Grito el rubio  
La joven de ojos blanquecinos quiso acariciar a Naruto a quien le traicionaba una lagrima fugitiva. Pero no pudo porque su mano lo atravesó sin embargo Naruto se llevo la mano a la mejilla

Aun te siento Con migo Hinata

Porque estoy aquí con tigo Naruto -dijo Hinata con un tono desesperado y triste

Hinata sintió que el ponía su mano sobre la suya aunque en realidad la ponía sobre su mejilla, eso no le importaba Hinata le sentía, le sentía tan bien.

Hinata si estuvieras aquí conmigo yo .. yo...

Naruto ya nos vamos vengas o no- grito Neji muy molesto- Naruto se puso de pie y se fue a de nuevo al baño para tomar de allí algo de colonia del botiquín tras el espejo, el humo del agua caliente aun estaba por toda la habitación. Naruto escribió algo en el vidrio empañado y se marcho corriendo rápidamente... se cambio y Hinata se acerco al espejo para mirar lo que había escrito.

TE AMO HINATA

Hinata se estremeció y callo de rodillas llorando, sobretodo porque en ese vidrio empañado no se reflejaba ni siquiera un borroso reflejo. Naruto salió corriendo y Hinata se puso de pie deseaba tanto ser escuchada su Chakra brillo suavemente de nuevo y escribió algo con su dedo en el vidrio

YO TE AMO TAMBIEN NARUTO

Entonces escucho que se marchaban, un segundo y se habían ido, alejándolo de ella o al menos a su fantasma en el cuartel. Hinata se sintió desolada, se tiro en la cama de Naruto y comenzó a llorar. Después de un rato camino por el cuartel y se pero frente a su cuarto trato de girar la manija de la puerta pero no pudo,¿ Porque? anoche si la gire- se pregunto ella

Tal ves sea porque anoche no dudaba que pudiese girarla y hoy tras de lo que me enterado... pensándolo bien ¿por qué Naruto a veces me siente y a veces no?- se pregunto intrigada-

¿Porque no me vio en el baño y por un segundo pareció que me mirara? Hinata suspiro y camino a través de la puerta. Si al menos recordara que paso, pero no lo recuerdo.

Hinata se sentó en la cama y sintió un irrefrenable deseo de escuchar música, música hermosa que la hicieran olvidar sus turbaciones. con decisión se puso de pie y tomo su disco favorito y lo puso a todo volumen

Varias horas después

Los jóvenes miembros de los quipos 7,8,9 y 10 llegaron al cuartel y todos se quedaron de piedra era como si estuvieran estáticos en el momento..Neji reacciono primero corrió al cuarto de Hinata y lo abrió de una patada(Neji es tan sutil) corrió al tocadiscos y saco el disco con brusquedad.

Hermano no lo rompas es mi favorito –Grito Hinata olvidándose de su condición Neji volteo y se quedo pálido , había visto a Hinata en un falsazo que se desvaneció un segundo después  
Neji callo de rodillas al suelo, llorando Naruto iba tras el-Neji cálmate seguro Hinata tenia el aparato programado, aunque la puerta tenia llave , seguro por eso se escuchaba

Era su música favorita-Sollozó -a Hinata se le partió el alma deseo jamás haber dicho nada se hincó delante de Neji y le dijo muy suavemente:

Hermano (bueno sabemos que es primo pero ella le dice nisan ósea hermano) ya no llores rompe el disco si quieres deberás no me enojare- dijo muy triste Hinata- pero nuevamente Hinata no fue vista, ni escuchada.

¿Porque por que a veces si y a veces no?-Simplemente no acababa de entender

Naruto puso su mano en su hombro -deja de preocuparte solo un segundo

No entiendes Naruto siento la precedía de Hinata en este lugar , la siento seguido y además hace un momento creí verla y gritarme que no rompiera su disco favorito. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír , no hermano no estas loco , yo te grite justo eso y me viste... eso es bueno , yo estoy aquí y me sientes. Me siento contenta por eso.

Te entiendo esta mañana a mi me pareció ver y oír a Hinata diciendo que estaba aquí , pero sabes bien de donde venimos y sabemos que no es posible- dijo Naruto tristemente poniendo un brazo sobre su hombro- eso no te vuelve mas loco que yo , es solo que la extrañamos demasiado.

Hinata trago saliva y quiso salir corriendo pero sentía tanta ira, estaba tan enojada además la puerta se vio de pronto cerrada con los mirones de momento Lee, Sakura TenTen, Kiba y Shino

Hinata apretó las manos y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a arrojar cosas todo lo que encontraba , zapatos , jarrones, almohadas , cojines ,algunos les pegaban en la cabeza a los extrañados y asustados presentes , TenTen no pudo evitar gritar , la noche había invadido todo el lugar y estaba oscuro , nadie había prendido la luz de pronto el chackra de Hinata brillo nuevamente :

¡Son todos unos tontos yo aun estoy aquí!-grito esta ves no hubo dudas todos la vieron , aunque nadie se atrevió a decir que aquel destello de chackra rosa que rodeaba la silueta ,era Hinata. Una Hinata semitransparente que se desvaneció al momento junto con todo su coraje.

Ni siquiera Hinata sabia bien como pero había aparecido fuera del cuartel y estaba en su lugar favorito del área de entrenamiento , donde tiempo atrás hacia ya tres años ella se había encontrado con Naruto y el le había dicho que le gustaban las personas como ella , era el sitio al que quería ir después de todo Aunque no se explicaba ¿ como había llegado allí?

-Esta bien – dijo Sakura , todos estamos cansados , mañana buscaremos una explicación a esto- yo por mi parte me retiro , dijo y se fue corriendo al cuarto de Sasuke donde se encerró de nuevo. Lee por su parte camino en silencio a la puerta y se fue a su cuarto , lo mismo que los demás

Neji se puso de pie y se le quedo viendo a Naruto-¿esto... no me lo explico, ¿crees que ella ya este...bueno que ella... sea un fantasma?

No Neji eso no puede ser –todo debe poder explicarse de alguna forma mañana encontraremos una respuesta ya veras , hoy estamos todos muy cansados

Si debe ser eso, yo creo que me regresare al hospital-

Neji es muy tarde...- dijo el rubio

No me importa- dijo el muchacho y se marcho Ten ten que estaba en la puerta lo siguió en silencio

Naruto por su parte se fue a su cuarto

Hinata, mi Hinata elal no puede , no debe ser un fantasma , no es justo- dijo tragando saliva mientras entraba al baño de prisa... abrió el agua caliente y comenzó a desvestirse , entonces el vidrio empezó a empañarse de nuevo y los mensajes escritos aquella mañana reaparecieron

TE AMO HINATA

YO TE AMO TAMBIEN Naruto.

Esta ves NARUTO sintió un frió en su cuerpo que jamás había sentido antes ni aun en el día mas frió, había tenido tal sensación de frió y angustia dentro de si.

Se que el capitulo deja muchas interrogantes pero son indispensables para el final , todo tendrá mayor sentido en el capitulo del final les agradezco mucho sus opiniones y estén tranquilos que de un modo u otro yo amo los finales felices y no me gusta matar personajes a la ligera así que tranquilos este es un naru hina con final feliz jejejeje

Espero me dejen muchos post y que la historia les guste

Cariños Ara


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 final

El cielo nublado y casi oscuro se resplandeció con un relámpago luminoso y se estremeció con un rugido celestial . Las nubes oscuras que acecinaban los últimos rayos de sol se vieron descubiertas en su sangrienta labor, porque la tormenta eléctrica dejo traslucir los rayos rojos encendidos tras ellas

Hinata alzo la vista y por instinto quiso buscar refugio y corrió , corrió sin darse cuenta por el campo de entrenamiento hasta su lugar favorito para refugiarse

Naruto en su habitación también corrió sin poderlo evitar, se puso lo primero de ropa que encontró y fue a dar al campo de entrenamiento , la lluvia empezó a caer feroz pero al rubio no lo importo caminar bajo ella una ves que sus pasos se desaceleraron.

Hinata estas realmente entre nosotros como un fantasma , me amas y yo a ti , pero ¿por qué no estas donde debieras ? Hinata si tan solo pudiera hablar con tigo , no entiendo porque no puedo verte normalmente o hablarte ¿por qué estabas en tu cuarto tan enojada? –Pensó mientras caminaba , las gotas frías caían sobre el como lagrimas heladas de su propio corazón angustiado.

Entonces la vio era Hinata o al menos una silueta parecida a la de ella que aparecía con la electricidad de la tormenta y se apagaba con el rugir de los cielos, sentada sobre su banca favorita en el kiosco mas apartado del lugar parecía que lloraba. Su figura plateada y blanquecina no tenia el color de su ropa.

Hinata estas aquí realmente- dijo Naruto al acercarse al kiosco – déjate ver por favor-

Hinata reacciono ante eso, estaba llena de un sentimiento mitad tristeza, mitad coraje por no haber sido vista mas que en contadas ocasiones, por no ser siempre escuchada, sino solo de ves en cuando.

¿Dejarme ver ? e intentado que me vean y me escuchen pero a veces solo me ignoran y tu me atravesaste en el baño, creo que fue cuando me di cuanta de que soy un ..un fantasma... no se que hacer no quiero ser un fantasma quiero estar contigo y Neji y mis amigos y disfrutar la vida ¡SOLO TENGO 15 AÑOS Y ESTOY ENAMORADA QUE NO ENTIENDEN !- Dijo con furia yo no...no puedo creer que este muerta, no lo entiendo , no quiero ser un fantasma... no quiero...-sollozo finalmente.

Pero Hinata...-Naruto se acerco a ella y quiso acariciar sus cabellos, su mano descendía en cámara lenta ante la mirada de Hinata pero solo traspaso la triste visión. Hinata y Naruto tragaron saliva e intercambiaron una mirada.-pon tu mano sobre la mía-dijo arrodillándose en una sola pierna- , sin presionar-la guió el rubio- solo como si fueras a darme una caricia ...asi-

Hinata poso su fantasmagórica y bella mano sobre la de Naruto fingiendo que se tocaban , el rubio descendió sus labios sobre la mano y la beso, era como besar el aire, Hinata sintio un palpitar acelerado y su sangre corriendo.

No estas muerta Hinata estas en coma... hace ya dos semanas que todos estamos ahogados en la pena, bueno Neji también se da mucho a arranques de mal humor inaguantables , todos lo notamos pero no callamos por respeto, los doctores no saben porque no despiertas dicen que tu cuerpo esta sano pero tu sigues inconsciente. En verdad no puedes sentirlo Hinata

Naruto yo...yo siento mi corazón latir , y mi sangre correr pero no se porque estoy aquí.

Tusanade sama dijo que tu situación podía parecerse a la de Sasuke

¿Sasuke?¿ El también esta en coma?

No el es mas bien como un muerto en vida, no habla, no escucha , no le importa nada, solo abre los ojos por la mañana y Sakura se encarga de que tenga toda la atención posible, pero el se sienta y no hace nada mas, no esta invalido pero hemos tenido que ponerle en una silla de ruedas , no sale de su cuarto y Sakura llega del hospital a su cuarto y de su cuarto al hospital haberle. Dijo que Orochimaru daño de alguna forma su alma durante el ultimo combate. no sabemos cuando se recuperara... tusanade dijo que podrian pasar meses antes de que ocurra algo

Pobre Sasuke ¿ Y mi alma esta dañada?¿ eso dijo Tusanade sama de mi?

No Hinata ella piensa que Orochimaru adormeció tu alma con alguna tecnica para ocupar tu cuerpo , de modo que utilizara uno de experimentos o que tal ves incluso la saco de el, por ello aunque tu cuerpo este sano no despiertas –Dijo el rubio.

Orochimaru me hizo pelear contra ustedes?-hinata estaba a punto de llorar -¿le hize dalo a alguien?

No tranquila .Neji te vencio lo hizo con cuidado , sabia que no eras tu misma , por eso se siente tan culpable al ver que no despiertas

Pero... tal ves fueron ambas cosas , tal ves adormeció mi alma para apoderarse de mi cuerpo y cuando lo usaron en su beneficio , lo que sea que me posellera me saco de el ...me arrastro afuera, yo solo recuerdo que ayer llegue a la casa , sin recordar nada mas que mi ultima pelea en el campo de batalla... no supuse que había estado inconsciente hasta que me di cuanta de que solo era un espíritu

Pero Hinata tu alma esta aquí solo debes volver a tu cuerpo –dijo queriendo apretar su mano pero su puño se cerro- una lagrima se resbalo de su rostro- Hinata no quiero , no puedo perderte de nuevo no sabes el infierno que han sido estas dos semana sin saber si despertarías o no. TE AMO

Yo te amo también pero no se como regresar

Sabes- dijo sentándose a su lado- sentí que me había vuelto loco cuando te vi por un segundo en el baño esta mañana

¿entonces si me viste?-dijo Hinata

Si creí que estaba alucinándote porque también sentí tu mano y además ...bueno es que anoche te estuve soñando- dijo algo rojo- soñé que te abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas  
Hinata se puso muy roja-Si se sentía calientito en tu cama -dijo bajando la cabeza, ante lo cual Naruto se le quedo mirando-

Estabas allí Hinata

No se lo digas a nadie #O.O# es que mi cuarto tenia llave, no sabia donde dormir, yo pensaba que era de carne y hueso... me sorprendió que me abrazaras pero... me gusto y como te pedí permiso y dijiste que si, que me durmiera con tigo.

Naruto se sonrió, pillado en una discreción –yo pensé que soñaba eso y le conteste a la Hinata de mis sueños , me dormí apretando fuerte la almohada

Yo debí acostarme donde la almohada y quería ...sentir tus brazos así, a mi alrededor creo que sentí el apretón que le diste a la almohada como si me lo dieras a mi

Era para ti -dijo en tono seductor- yo quería abrazarte a ti...

¡Narutooooooooooooooo! ...O//////////O

Hinata sintió de nuevo su corazón latiendo , su sangre corriendo ¿ por qué si estaba tan lejos de su cuerpo?

Vamos al hospital –Dijo el rubio -ven sígueme

Pero...Naruto

¿ Que...?- dijo corriendo a la cochera donde Tusanade sama estaba guardando las motos, un muy novedoso invento que era muy rapido y encendiendo una

¿Naruto esta lejos, yo no se si me puedo subir a una moto ¿y si vamos caminando?- dijo insegura hinata

Podemos caminar o correr si es que no nos queda mas, pero si has podido agarrar las cosas que nos arrojaste en el cuartel igual puedes subirte a la moto ¿no?

Es que eso... a veces funciona y a veces no- dijo jugueteando con sus dedos

Hinata si a veces funciona ...debe haber algo e común entre esas veces que si funciona y las que no, piensa

Hinata serró los ojos queriendo recordar

Flash back

Reacuerdos pasaron por la mente de Hinata rápidos y veloces de todo lo que había pasado desde que llego confundida al cuartel

¿Naruto te molesta que me duerma en tu cama ?- Preguntó en voz muy bajita y mas roja que un tomate-el no abrió los ojos pero sonrió y suspiro - si duérmete a mi lado Hinata.

Hinata se metió en la cama. Estaba intentando acomodarse cuando sintió los fuertes brazos de Naruto a su alrededor y la apretaron fuertemente..

Lo sentí ¿ como me apretabas si no me sentías, como?

Entonces Hinata se lleno de sentimiento y por un segundo su Chakra brillo levemente

La joven de ojos blancos quiso acariciar a Naruto

Hinata se estremeció y callo de rodillas llorando, sobretodo porque en ese vidrio empañado no se reflejaba ni siquiera un borroso reflejo.

Naruto salió corriendo y Hinata se puso de pie deseaba tanto ser escuchada su Chakra brillo suavemente de nuevo y escribió algo con su dedo en el vidrio

YO TE AMO TAMBIEN NARUTO

Después de un rato camino por el cuartel y se pero frente a su cuarto trato de girar la manija de la puerta pero no pudo,¿ Porque anoche si la gire?

Tal ves sea porque anoche no dudaba que pudiese girarla y hoy tras de lo que me enterado... pensándolo bien ¿por qué Naruto a veces me siente y a veces no?

Hinata apretó las manos y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a arrojar cosas ... nadie había prendido la luz de pronto el Chakra de Hinata brillo nuevamente :

¡Son todos unos tontos yo aun estoy aquí!-grito esta ves no hubo dudas todos la vieron , aunque nadie se atrevió a decir que aquel destello de Chakra rosa que rodeaba la silueta de una Hinata semitransparente que se desvaneció al momento junto con todo su coraje

Fin del Fash back

¿Hinata?

Ya entendí siempre que desie hacerlo , que no dude, entones pude levantar las cosas , tocarlas, arrojarlas o girarlas , o subirme encima , cuando dudaba o me deprimía solo las traspasaba

Entonces solo debes estar segura de que puedes ir en moto al hospital-dijo Naruto , Hinata asintió y se concentró se subió a la motoo y luego se abrazo de la cintura de Naruto sonrió y lo miro

Lo logre no es genial-dijo sonriendo por primera vez desde que se entero de que solo era un espíritu

Claro que si Hinata ahora hay que darnos prisa-al rato de media hora en la que ninguno de los dos hablo mucho llegaron al hospital, apesar de la llevia que iba dejando a naruto como una sopa, aun que Hinata no se mojara

Hinata se preguntaba si su determinación de ser vista y escuchada por Naruto , de subirse a la moto hacia que la gente al pasar viera en la moto su figura fantasmal viajando abrazada del rubio

Cuando entraron al hospital , lo hicieron casi a escondidas eran serca de las 3 am y aun llovía a cantaros, Naruto estaba empapado y caminaba tratando de que sus tenis no hicieran ese gracioso ruido como cuando pisas una tualla muy mojada de la que salen burbujitas

¿Donde se supone que estoy? - dijo la chica

En el cuarto 319 tercer piso-contesto el rubio, mientras se deslizaban entre los cuartos que hallaban vacíos y se escondían justo detrás de una cortina al lado de un letrero que rezaba

Hora de visita de 9 am a 6 pm

Una Ten ten muy preocupada salió con Neji abrazado a su cintura iba muy desconsolado y Ten ten se empeñaba en darle ánimos

Vamos no te pongas así seguro que hinata sale de ese coma- ven duerme en el cuarto de enfermería como siempre, lo bueno es que Sakura nos presto las llaves, si nos descubren a estas horas aqui capas que dan la regañada de nuestras vidas.

Ten Ten entro en un cuarto que decía solo personal pero cuando la puerta se iba a cerrar dejándolo a el adentro Neji, este jalo a Ten ten dentro del cuarto y la beso apasionadamente mientras decía:

No te vallas no resisto estar tan solo... y serraba la puerta donde una Ten Ten que no parecía resistirse en nada se dejaba llevar

No me lo puedo creer- dijo Hinata- mi hermano se ligo a Ten Ten en medio de mi coma

Aaaaaaa , si ,aaaaaaa ¡Neji!- se escucho quedamente en el cuarto de enfermeras

Bueno era de esperar que debía encontrar alguien con quien hablar, el no sale de aquí, ni para comer , sin embargo eso nos deja libres para ir a tu cuarto al menos se han de tardar una hora o dos no?

Aaaaaaa , si ¡Neji!- se escucho de nuevo mientras se deslizaban al cuarto de Hinata

Listo-dijo Naruto animado- ahora metete

Pero Hinata estaba impactada, su cuerpo en coma recostada en la cama sin moverse, tan pálida ...como muerta

- ¿Como metete? Es que mi cuerpo no es como si fuera una alberca para mi alma, es como tirarse un clavado dentro, no se como meterme, nunca me había salido- dijo en tono inocente pero acertado

Intenta ...no se recostarte sobre tu propio cuerpo a lo mejor ya estando adentro.. te quedas pegada ¿no?

Ni idea pero déjame ver- la chica obedecio la idea del rubio

Hinata se recostó sobre su cuerpo se quedo así por varios segundo

-Ahora intenta levantar un brazo- dijo Naruto

Hinata lo hizo pero solo un fantasmal brazo se levanto mientras que otro brazo, el de carne y hueso se quedaba en cama

No funciona- dijo sentándose dejando atrás a una Hinata corpórea que seguía acostada

Hinata no es posible, a ver cierra los ojos y párate allá- dijo señalando la ventana- a lo que Hinata obedeció

A ver sientes esto-dijo el rubio acariciándole un brazo

Si -dijo Hinata acariciando el sitio de su fantasmagórica figura que Naruto tocaba

-¿ y sientes esto? -Dijo pasando una mano sobre sus cabellos

Si- dijo ruborizada, de pronto se escucharon pasos y una enfermera se asomo en el cuarto, con tan mala suerte que un rallo callo en ese momento iluminado el cuarto y Hinata con sus ojos de borreguita enamorada por las sensaciones que le provocaba Naruto miro la puerta que se abría justo a tiempo para que la enfermera gritara aterrorizada y saliera corriendo

-¡Fanasmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!-Grito mientras salía corriendo

Rayos Hinata va a trae a todo el personal y Neji ...y esto va a ser difícil de explicar.

Tenemos que ganar tiempo sella la puertaaaaa-grito Hinata mientras trataba de pensar en como volver a su cuerpo , lo antes posible.

¿Fanasmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!-Grito de nuevo la histérica enfermera que corría por el lugar

Escuchaste eso dijo un jadeante Neji encerrado en la enfermería

Es la histérica de Laura , sakura me lo conto siempre han dicho que ella ve fantasmas en el hospital no le hagas caso ...no pares ...Neji.. dame mas...maaaaaaaaaaaaaas

Si...-Correspondió Neji volviendo a...digamos su ocupación

Naruto corrió a poner sellos muy visibles y explosibos en la puereta , con una tecnica especial que hicera que no cualquiera los quitara facilmente de modo que no la pudiesen abrir

Hinata trato con todas sus fuerzas de entender la situación ¿cómo es que sentía Naruto¿cómo es que siendo fantasma sentía su corazón ?¿por qué podía sentir todo eso?

Varias cosas pasaron de momento en su mente

Flash back

Lo sentí ¿ como me apretabas si no me sentías, como?

Aun te siento mi Hinata –Dijo el rubio

Porque estoy aquí con tigo Naruto -dijo Hinata con un tono desesperado y triste

Hinata sintió que Naruto ponía su mano sobre la suya aunque en realidad la ponía sobre su mejilla, eso no le importaba Hinata le sentía, le sentía tan bien

Yo debí acostarme donde la almohada y quería ...sentir tus brazos así a mi alrededor creo que sentí el apretón que le diste a la almohada como si me lo dieras a mi

Era para ti dijo en tono seductor- yo quería abrazarte a ti...

Sabes dijo sentándose a su lado sentí que me había vuelto loco cuando te vi por un segundo en el baño esta mañana

¿entonces si me viste?-dijo Hinata

Si creí que estaba alucinándote porque también sentí tu mano y además ...bueno es que anoche te estuve soñando- dijo algo rojo- soñé que te abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas

¡Naruto!... O//////////O

Hinata sintió de nuevo su corazón latiendo , su sangre corriendo ¿ por qué si estaba tan lejos de su cuerpo?

Fin del Fash back

Narto tal ves necesite algo que pueda sentir ..en cuerpo y alma

¿Naruto?...- el rubio empezó a caminar en dirección a Hinata al sonido de eso, como si conociera todas las respuestas, como si de pronto entendiera lo que debía hacer , Hinata camino hacia tras hasta que topo con la cama en la cual se sentó.

Naruto empezó a inclinarse sobre Hinata hasta que esta quedo dentro de su cuerpo y Naruto empezó a besar esos labios dormidos Hinata lo sentía deseaba despernadamente sentirlo, abrazarlo , con todas sus fuerzas y con toda su alma, Naruto jalo con su dedo gordo la barbilla de Hinata entreabriendo su boca para que su lengua empezara a sentirlo, a jugar con la de el ,mientras la iba a abrazando cada ves mas y mas fuerte.

Hinata comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco , primero movió su lengua , abrió sus ojos y después finalmente levanto débilmente los brazos y comenzó a abrazar a Naruto, este la besaba una y otra ves aun cuando notaba que Hinata tenia ya unos 5 min de haber empezado a moverse

Al separarse Hinata sentía una sonrisa en sus labios y podía ver a Naruto sonreír aunque sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos amor.-le dijo Naruto

Hinata se abrazo de Naruto

El resto de la historia se distorsiono poco a poco a medida que en días posteriores, ambos trataban de explicar , como Hinata había despertado ¿que hacia Naruto mojado dentro de su cuarto¿quien era el fantasma que había visto la enfermera¿porque Neji tenia que haber abierto la puerta con una tecnica especial? cuando escucho el rumor (aclaremos eso desde el interior del cuarto de enfermeras) de que la puerta del 319 estaba sellada con explocibos y atrancada y con Hinata a dentro jiji

Fin

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado , se que fue trágico y romántico , lo que no estés si en algún momento dio miedo , se ve que el terror no es mi genero en fin espero que la hayan disfrutado y que me dejen sus comentarios un sin fin de gracias por los post que me dejan es lo que me impulsa a seguir adelante

Cariños Ara

PD: si alguien le importa Sasuke , a mi no pero si es asi bueno dejenme decirles que desperto de ese estado unos 4 meses despues jijiji


End file.
